Mr Brightside
by redshipper
Summary: Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes 'cause I'm Mr Brightside Songfic inspired by The Killers’ song.


**Title: **Mr Brightside

**Author:** Lucy (spybarbie)

**Pairing:** Brennan/Sully, Brennan/Booth

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoiler:** S2 ep 15(The Bodies in The Book )

**Summary: **_Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes 'cause I'm Mr Brightside_

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to Fox and not to me.

**Author's Notes:** Songfic inspired by The Killers' Mr Brightside I tried to fill in the lines here because I thought that, even though Booth wouldn't give that much of a thought to Brennan's relationship, this song kinda tels him how he feels about this situation and his partner.

**Mr Brightside**

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

That wasn't like him. Booth was not the jealous type, much less when it had to do with any co-worker or ex-girlfriends. The only person who gave him a slight tingle of hurt when he couldn't be with was Parker. There wasn't a reasonable explanation for this feeling.

He left Brennan's office slowly, going down the stairs and meeting Hodgins along the way. Not that he wanted to, but the squint came to him to show some kind of lab result regarding the rats, but he couldn't tell exaclty what is was. As usual, everything was blurry when they used their squint language to try to explain him anything.

And everything was a huge blur when it came to her as well. Booth tried to understand his weird relationship with Brennan countless times, but he could never really get it, except for the time he told her she was like a guy to him. He was sure she wasn't, he wouldn't be so damn protective to any other man he'd work with. Hell, he probably wouldn't even like that much his partner if it was any other person. Any other scientist would drive him insane. Not that she didn't do it quite well most of the time, it's just that... well, Brennan was Brennan, unlike any other human being he's ever known. He liked to think that she was i his /i squint, his forensic anthropologic and, although she glared at him when he said so, he would never deny that. She was his... his i something /i .

Except now that she was Sully's. He felt like kicking the guy on the balls when he asked about advice on how to get his partner into bed. He didn't understand why he felt this weird urge to hit him or why the blood seemed to rush to his face, but he did. Booth didn't give it much thought either, so many things had happened since then that he didn't actually had the time to think of Brennan and Sully together.

Not that he should think about it. Brennan's sex life wasn't his business, or at least it shouldn't be. It didn't matter if it was Sully or Michael, or whatever man she chose to sleep with, Booth's only concern would be that she didn't get hurt. And, although she'd proven countless time of being capable of handling these kind of situation by herself, he wondered if she'd end up getting hurt. Booth would kill the bastard that ever make her feel misarable again, since he couldn't do anything to her father and brother the last time they had hurt her. He wasn't sure he could handle the look on her face once again, the powerless feeling of not being able to protect her from hurt and pain. The fact that he couldn't prevent her tears and the fear that made her look as if she was fifteen years old and, although he hadn't known her back then, he was sure that he could see her when she was a scared kid because some part of her still was, even though she'd never, i ever /i admit that out loud.

If only he knew she had just given that to Sully, she had just told him how scared and powerless she felt and that there was nothing she could do about it. It was a good thing that Booth didn't know that because he wasn't sure how he would feel about it. He wasn't sure how he could handle the fact that she'd opened up to Sully and not to him because sometimes it was only what he wanted, for her to open up to him. To be her shoulder, where she could cry the loss of her family or the loss of a lover or, hell, to complain about how bad her day was.

Instead, Booth saw Brennan leaning against Sully's embrace, where he protectively held her, his arms around her waist and lips on hers. Brennan closed her eyes as he kissed her, a dreamy expression on her face and a faint smile on her lips, Sully's five o'clock shadow probably scraping her pale and delicate skin. But she probably wouldn't care because his lips against hers felt like velvet and the steady yet gentle motion of his tongue against hers felt wonderful and like a natural step to them, as they slowly forgot about the world to focus on each other.

There wasn't much for him to do there, his work was done and Brennan, well, obviously she was happy. She obviously was happy and maybe, there was this probability of being loved by Sully. Booth saw the hurt in is eyes when he didn't know how to react to Brennan's outburst, the graveness and worry of not knowing if he could handle her closing up to him like she did.

He threw the folder aside and walked away, for some reason his mind couldn't drift off the scene he'd just witnessed.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

Booth wondered what they would do that night. He had, in fact, nothing else to do but watch TV and have some pizza and beer by himself and that obviously wasn't Sully's plans. Hell, if he had a girlfriend he wouldn't either. But if only he could erase the images of Brennan and Sully kissing...

Instead they've developed into something else, at their own will. Sully was taking Brennan out of the lab by the hand for a nice evening together. Maybe a meal in a nice restaurant, maybe some takeout food. And, by the time he had fallen asleep, they would still be awake, talking, cuddling or having sex for the second or third time.

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

A weird sting hit his head and made his heart heavy at the same time, as he drove away from the parking lot. He couldn't help the images now, they were perfectly clear, as if it were a movie in his mind. Their soft kiss developing into something hungrier, their mouths devouring each other and suddenly Sully parted from her to explore her neck while Brennan gasped for air, flushed, holding on to him because probably by now he knows what she likes and what turns her on. And then he goes to the right spots, taking his time to explore bits of her flesh, here and there, causing a pleasurable moan to come from her mouth. Brennan, who's the one who can't just sit and wait, eagerly tries to undress him, hands fumbling with buttons of his dress shirt and landing on his bare chest, fondling chestnut-colored hair and nipples, causing him to moan.

Booth remembered that once they talked about women and how Sully liked to stop his foreplay to look into the woman's eyes while undressing her and so he did this with Brennan too, intensily gaze at her while he unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall aside, taking his time to watch her bare skin, resisting the urge to kiss her until she is totally undressed in front of him. Maybe whispering unecessary soft words to coax her, telling her how beautiful she is when she probably just want to cut the talking and go for it. Would Brennan be the chatting kind? Or the quiet kind, concentrated on the task in hand as she does while she works?

Turning on the street he lives, Booth slows down not knowing how he got home safely, considering he wasn't paying attenton at all to the traffic. His mind was still lost in thoughts, wondering if by now Brennan was feeling better than she did earlier that day. Not that he didn't want her to be happy, he wanted her to be crazy happy, head over heels happy, never stop grinning happy, but he culdn't stop wondering if she was in i fact /i happy, considering she was away from dead people right now. Could she allow herself to be happy with real, living people? Allow herself to go with the flow and live an actual relationship?

And why on earth couldn't he just get his mind off this tonight? Sully was a good man, he surely cared about her, cared enough to not let her shut him off. Enough to not make it about sex and only sex. So, why would Booth bother?

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

As if anyone could find enlightenment by pushing a key into a keyhole, it hit him that maybe, i maybe /i , there was this small chance of Booth caring a little too much for his partner. Why else would he be so jealous of her? Why else would he want so desperately for her to open up to him and tell him what she feels, to admit to him that she was either miserable or happy? Why else would he want to call her right now, knowing that she would probably be way too busy to even hear the cellphone ringing?

Why else would he want to push Sully away for kissing i his /i Bones?

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me _

_open up my eager eyes_

_'cause I'm Mr Brightside_

But she was happy, he told himself. For as long as he knew her, she was finally happy and out in the world with someone who wasn't a psycho or a murderer. He tried to concentrate on that knowledge but the bitter taste in his tongue wouldn't allow him. Now that it dawned on him what he was feeling, exactly, he was too worried to do anything else.

He had never considered the thought of having anything with Brennan, the closest he came to this was by reading her book and he had wondered where the heck she'd gotten those ideas to write such spicy sex scenes. And, yeah Bones had a lot of imagination, that's a fact.

And when he held her close, when it was too painful for her to accept that she wasn't Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist, but Joy Keenan, daughter of Max and Ruth Kennan, two criminals, and she cried on his shoulder. He could smell the scent of her perfume and feel the heat of her body, as she shuddered with cries against him. Not that he had thought of sex back then, but later he re-examined the scene in his mind and, yes, he had wondered once or twice what it would feel like to place a kiss on her cheeks or even a reassuring kiss on her lips to tell her that no, Bones, you aren't alone in this world. There is someone here that you can count on and trust. And if it wasn't so complicated to deal with, maybe even have a more physical relationship with her because they both knew how sex could be comforting if it didn't come with too many string attached.

He knew she could do it, but could i he /i do it? Could he deal with the myriad of feelings he had going on right now?

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss _

**THE END**


End file.
